The Wedding Planner
by mylifeismine
Summary: Casey Macdonald has a perfect life. Until she has to plan Derek's wedding. The guy she loves more than any other guy is getting married to someone not her. [Dasey.]
1. Trailer

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated my other stories. But I'm finished writing this one, so all I have to do is post for this story. But I hope you guys like this story!

♥♥♥

**Title: The Wedding Planner**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey Macdonald has a perfect life. Until she has to plan Derek's wedding. The guy she loves more than any other guy is getting married to someone not her. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story  
****Based on: **I've never watched the movie, The Wedding Planner, but it might be like that.

**♥♥♥**

**Life is perfect.**

_Shows Casey waving to her friend._

**Until you have to plan your ex-boyfriend's wedding.**

"This is my soon-to-be-husband, Derek Venturi."

**Your worst nightmare...**

_Shows Casey sleeping._

**Has come true.**

_Shows Casey crying._

**You want...**

_Shows Casey staring at Derek._

**What you can't have.**

_Shows Derek's_ _fiancée kissing_ _Derek._

**Casey Macdonald**

"What are we? In high school?!"

**Derek Venturi**

"It's incest, Casey."

**Britany Chalet**

"So?"

**Star in,**

_Shows Casey in a dress, and Derek in a tux._

**The Wedding Planner**

**From May 28 – June 13**

**♥♥♥**

**n0t3: **You guys do your share (review), and I'll do mine (post).


	2. One: Just Another Wedding

**n0t3: You've waited. And now it's here!  
p.s. Anyone who tells me that I should write in paragraphs will not be a happy person when I reply to your review. I write how I wanna write, mind your own business. Sheesh.**

**Featured Review-**_TheBucketWoman_: A trailer? That's something you don't see every day, outside of youtube anyway. So? Where's the rest of it, already::Stamps foot:: Now::sucks thumb::

Review, and you might see your review featured on the next chapter!

**♥**

**Title: The Wedding Planner**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey Macdonald has a perfect life. Until she has to plan Derek's wedding. The guy she loves more than any other guy is getting married to someone not her. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story  
****Based on: **I've never watched the movie, The Wedding Planner, but it might be like that.

♥

**Chapter One- Just Another Wedding**  
"Morning, Casey." 

"Morning, Tessa," I greeted, as I passed by the receptionist with a cup of coffee.

"You have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the reminder. Is Lauren here yet?" I said.

"Yeah. She's with the Thomas' right now though."

"Okay. When they come, just send them in," I said,

"Morning, Casey," my boss said, as she passed by.

"Morning, Whitney," I said

"I'm leaving for New Mexico tonight. I'm going on a long early vacation. I'll be there for quite a while. But I should be back by the end of July."

"'Kay."

"Don't do anything stupid, kay?" Whitney said sternly.

I laughed, "Okay. Have fun!" I said, before entering my office, which was as messy as ever.

I know.

I used to be the most neatest person ever.

And I still am.

Just not at the moment.

I log on to my computer, and on to msn.

**_Casey: Morning! _**

**_Lauren: Morning. _**

**_Casey: How's the Thomas' wedding? _**

**_Lauren: Pretty good, I guess. They finally chose a place. But thank god I'm not you. _**

**_Casey: Huh? _**

**_Lauren: You're like famous. You have six weddings. _**

**_Casey: Mhm. I REALLY need some sleep, I feel like I don't even have the energy to type right now. _**

**_Lauren: Poor baby. _**

**_Casey: I should start organizing my desk, then start reading the people who are coming by's profile. _**

**_Lauren: 'Kay. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _**

**_Casey: See ya. _**

_Casey has logged off. _

I sighed, then quickly put the stuff on my desk into the cabinets.

As soon as I settled down on my chair, and opened the file, someone knocked on my glass door.

"Hold on," I said loudly.

Then let my eyes quickly scan the profile.

**Name: Britany Chalet  
****Age: 24  
****Occupation: Model **

There was a knock again against my door.

"Come in!"

A thin, tall, blonde, perky lady entered the room with someone behind her, assuming it's her fiancé.

"Hi! I'm Britany. Are you my wedding planner?" she said perkily, coming forward, with a hand out stretched.

I stood up, and shook her hand, "Yep. I'm Casey Macdonald."

"Awesome! This is my soon-to-be-husband, Derek Venturi," Britany said, stepping aside, to show her fiancé whose eyes were wide open.

Derek looked pretty much the same as he had six years ago, when he was eighteen. His t-shirt fitted nicely over his muscles, his hair still the same brown colour and messy, along with a pair of jeans.

I bit my bottom lip to stop from gawking at the people whose wedding I was about to plan.

It's just another wedding, Casey.

Just another wedding.

A wedding I had to plan for the guy I loved.

Great.

**Review!**


	3. Two: All Over Again

**Author's Note!!!:** Thanks for the reviews! **I had a banner made for this story. There's a link to it in my profile! **By the way, pictures of Casey and Derek's cars are in my profile. Pretty cars you should see.

**Featured Review- **_Promise-V_: i like it better when an author doesnt write paragraphs because sometimes they are so long and the words seem to be scrunched together, so...love the story...i hope Derek remembers her. update soon  
laterz,  
Promise-V

**♥♥**

**Title: The Wedding Planner**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey Macdonald has a perfect life. Until she has to plan Derek's wedding. The guy she loves more than any other guy is getting married to someone not her. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story  
****Based on: **I've never watched the movie, The Wedding Planner, but it might be like that.

♥♥

**Chapter Two- All Over Again**  
Britany poked Derek in the ribs, "Derek. Say hi." 

I couldn't help but smirk.

Derek gulped, "Hi Klut-Ms. Macdonald."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Venturi. And call me Casey," I said polietly.

"Derek's fine," Derek stammered.

"Okay, anyways. I just _had_ to fly over to Ottawa to have you plan my wedding. My best friend, Maria Watson, now Maria Fields, you planned her wedding."

I nodded, "I remember, the pastel green wedding."

"Yeah. I completely ah-dored it! It was sooooooooo pretty, and completely gor-ge-ous!" Britany said estatically, "And when I met with your parents too, and learned that you guys haven't seen each other in years, I was like 'This is a great oppurtunity to have a reunion, AND have a prefect wedding!'"

I nodded robotically, then added, "I can't wait to plan your wedding, and it certainly is a surprise planning the wedding of my step-brother."

And high school sweetheart.

"Okay," I said, sitting back down in my seat, "Now, let's talk about what you want your wedding's theme to be."

I logged back on to msn.

And opened a planning page, and typed in **Derek and Britany's Wedding**.

**_Lauren: Having fun? ;) _**

I glared at my computer screen, as Britany blabbered about something that I didn't really need to know.

**_Casey: (gaw drops) You little witch! _**

**_Lauren: Mwahaha! Whitney wanted me to tell you. But hey, surprises are always twice as much fun! _**

**_Casey: I'm gonna kill you! _**

**_Lauren: Violent much? So how's the chitchat going over there? _**

**_Casey: Eh. Hold on, let me pay some more attention. _**

" Which one's better, Derek?"

I looked over at Derek, who looked away from where he was looking before and over to his fiancee.

"What?" Derek said.

Typical.

He still has no manners.

"Manners, Derek," Britany hissed.

"Pardon." Derek said in statement form.

"Excuse him, Casey. He's not always this rude. Right, Derek?" Britany said with a glare

Derek nodded heartlessly.

I couldn't help but smirk.

It was funny how Britany had taken my old role as Derek's boss.

Lauren poked her head into my office, "Excuse me, can I borrow Casey for a minute?"

I glared at Lauren.

"Sure," Britany said.

"Okay, well you guys can look over some colours for the wedding," I said, grabbing a binder labelled 'Colour', that was on the shelf beside me.

"Excuse me," I said, as I got out of my chair, and left my office, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"You have some explaining to do, missy," I said, as we walked down the hall.

"Nothing really to explain. But you know, Derek's hotter in person," Lauren said, a twinkle in her eye.

"You think I didn't notice that?"

"Well I didn't exactly think you would notice. ...But did you?" Lauren said, her voice full of excitement.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Lauren. I did. I noticed that he still uses the same shampoo he used six years ago, same cologne, more muscles, and he grew a few inches taller."

Lauren's mouth dropped, "Oh my god! You totally in love with him all over again."

"Lauren. Just because I'm more observant now, doesn't mean I'm falling in love all over again."

"The Smiths are here," Lauren said, as a couple entered through the doors.

Lauren patted me on my back, then whispered, "It's okay to fall in love all over again."

Then bounced off to greet the Smiths.

I headed over to the washrooms, since I was in need for a toliet.

I did my stuff, and when I washed my hands, I looked up at the mirror reflecting my image.

My mind wandered to how I ended up here without Derek.

Flashback  
"So..." 

"What?" I looked over at Derek, who stuffed his hands in his pocket.

It was the last night we would have together before we were off for college.

Derek was going to University of Toronto.

He had picked up his grades after our relationship had become public, and he didn't have other girls to worry about.

Me, on the other hand, was going to University of Ottawa.

It wasn't that far away, but it was further than they had been in high school.

"Look, Case. I love you. But..." Derek trailed off.

I finished his sentence, "But are we ready for a long-term relationship."

Derek nodded.

The two of us, were standing on the porch, staring on to the road, not wanting to look at each other.

We stood there for who knows how long.

"Maybe we should take a break. Like not exactly a break, but be apart and able to date other people if we have too," Derek suggested quietly.

I nodded in agreement.

We stood there for another while, before I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Derek wrapped his arms around my waist, and we stood their, hoping the best for the future.  
End of Flashback

With my eyes squeezed shut, I could feel Derek's breath against my ear, inhale his smell, the feel of his body.

And then it was gone.

I tried to gain the feeling back again, but with no success.

I missed the feeling.

I missed his smell.

I missed his body.

I missed everything about him.

I sighed, turned the tap off, and dried my hands.

I pulled open the door, and walked out, but slammed into another body.

The person grabbed my waist, and helped my gain back my balance, "Woah there, Klutzilla."

I froze.

Great.

I slammed into Derek.

The nicknames, I didn't mind.

He always kept using the nicknames for fun.

The problem, was that he was touching me, and I did sorta mind.

"Thanks," I said quietly, when he let go of me.

"No problem. I just have to use the washroom. I don't think my fiancée's done choosing the colours," Derek said in a jokingly manner.

When hearing 'my fiancée', I felt my heart break ten times over again.

I closed my eyes, and tried hard not to cry.

Derek noticed this, and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

A tear slipped down my cheek.

"It's not your fault," I mumbled, before pushing open the door to the woman's washroom, leaving Derek there.

I locked myself in a cubicle, leaned against the door, and let the tears flow free.

I cried as if the world was about to end.

"Case," I heard someone whisper on the other side of the door.

I wiped away my tears, "What?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked softly.

I unlocked the door, "No."

"Come here," she said, enfolding me with a hug.

"It's okay," she repeated, as I cried on her shoulder.

"Why don't you stay here, clean up a bit, and I'll deal with Derek and Britany," Lauren offered when I stopped crying and hic-cuped continuously.

"What about the Smiths?" I asked, between hics.

"They had just left before Derek came to tell me that you were crying."

"Derek told you?" I squeaked.

Lauren nodded, "It's gonna be fine, Case. You stay here, and come back when you're ready, okay?"

I nodded, as Lauren handed me lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner.

As Lauren was just about to leave, I said, "Thanks, Lauren. You're the best."

Lauren smiled, "No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

I gave her a small smile.

Once Lauren was gone, I splashed my face with cold water, then reapplied my face with a fresh coat of make up.

I straightened out my skirt and t-shirt.

I looked over at my reflection with the mirror, and with a long sigh, left the washroom.

As I walked down the hall, my mind kept on wandering back to Derek.

It wasn't right to fall in love all over again.

Especially with an engaged man.

But was it already too late to fall out of love?

**Please review!**


	4. Three: Somethings Never Change

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! It really lets me look forward to updating, even if I had put a date on the trailer. Since I can ignore the dates if I want. But you guys keep me on schedule. **If you haven't taken a look at the banner, it's in my profile!**

**♥♥♥**

**Title: The Wedding Planner**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey Macdonald has a perfect life. Until she has to plan Derek's wedding. The guy she loves more than any other guy is getting married to someone not her. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story  
****Based on: **I've never watched the movie, The Wedding Planner, but it might be like that.

♥♥♥

**Chapter Three- Some Things Never Change**  
I entered my office, to see Lauren chatting with Derek and Britany. 

Derek was the first to hear me entering the room.

He smirked at me.

I ignored him.

"Oh, you're back!" Lauren said, getting up from my seat.

"You better?" Lauren asked.

I nodded, as Lauren gave me a small hug.

As I sat back down in my chair, avoiding Derek's looks at me, Lauren left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Britany gushed.

"Derek said you weren't feeling too well. I have asprin in my purse," Britany prattled on, reaching into her purse in search for a bottle of asprin.

"It's okay," I said with a fake smile, "Just a small headache."

Derek looked atme with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Poor baby. Must be busy being a wedding planner."

I nodded weakly, before the phone rang beside me.

"Excuse me," I said to the two, before picking up the phone.

"Wedding Planners of Ottawa. Casey Macdonald speaking."

"Hey Case. I left a yellow sticky on your computer. Tessa told me to tell you about the changes for the Warren's wedding."

I looked at the computer screen to find the yellow sticky stuck to the screen, I took it off the screen.

"Thanks," I thanks Lauren.

"No problem. Good luck," Lauren wished me.

"I need all the luck I can get," I said.

Lauren chuckled, "See ya."

I hung up the phone, and looked over the note.

_**-Call Kanari Bakery to cancel Warren's cupcakes.  
**__**-Call French for vanilla and chocolate cupcakes. Numbers still the same.  
**__**-Wedding postponed to the next week (July 6)  
**__**-Fix invitations. Must call before 1pm. Invitations planned to be sent out at 1:30pm to be enveloped.  
-**__**Extra invitations:**_

_**Edward Sinker  
**__**123 Hello Street  
**__**m1m 1m1 Montreal, Quebec  
**__**Canada**_

_**Maria Vio  
**__**12 Purple Road  
**__**m2m 2m2 Toronto, Ontario  
**__**Canada**_

_**Melissa Blue  
**__**1 Colour Avenue  
**__**m3m 3m3 Quebec City, Quebec  
**__**Canada**_

_**-Tessa says sry for the extra load**_

I looked up, placing the note beside the phone.

"Sorry about that. Have you picked your colours?" I said.

"Yep. Poppy red and sky blue," Britany said, beaming in her chair.

I quickly scribbled that on to a blank sheet of paper.

"Did you guys think of a date?" I asked.

"Yup. July 31. The date when Derek asked me to be his girlfriend."

I frowned, but quickly wrote that down.

That gave me a bit more than three months to plan this.

"Ah. I really need to go to the washroom. Do you mind if I leave fore just _one_ teeny tiny second?" Britany said in her annoying voice.

"No, go ahead. It's on your right, and just past the reception, on your left."

As soon as Britany had left, it became a little awkward.

I flipped up the monthly calender that was attatched to my desk, to label Derek and Britany's wedding.

Once I finished writing down Derek and Britany's wedding, I froze.

I snatched the phone out of its cradle, and punched in two nine's then one six two.

As soon as I heard the phone being picked up, I started to talk, not remembering that Derek was still sitting there.

"Lauren! The Anderson's wedding is on July the sixth," I said, frustated.

"Really? I thought the Anderson's wedding was on the sixteenth?" Lauren said.

I heard Lauren type something on to her keyboard.

Tessa always kept track of our wedding on the computer.

"It's on the sixteenth," Lauren confirmed.

I relaxed, and breathed in then out.

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and crossed Anderson's wedding on my calender, and exported it to the sixteenth.

I looked at the corner of the computer screen, where the time was.

12:55pm.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath.

I grabbed the phone again, and punched in the company that helped us do our invitations.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said.

"Hey Eric," I said, while shuffling stuff on my desk.

Now quite aware that Derek was watching my every move.

"Oh, hey Casey. How's it going?"

"Eh, not that good."

Eric chuckled, "Too many weddings?"

"Yep. Just got another one too."

"Poor you."

"I know. And Lauren only has two. Anyways, can you get Marissa on the phone for me."

"No problem. Just hold on," Eric said, then the phone was silent.

I jabbed the button on the phone that said 'Speaker'.

Then placed the phone back in its cradle.

I got off my chair, and over to the cabinet that was labelled U-Z.

I pulled open the middle part, in search for the Warren's file.

"Casey?"

I found the file, and pulled it out of its spot.

"Marissa?" I said loudly, walking back to my desk.

"Mhm?" she said.

I dropped the huge file on to my desk.

I sat back down in my chair, "Few things."

"Good or bad?" Marissa said cautiously.

"I don't know," I said, opening the Warren's file.

"Fine. Tell me."

"First off, cancel the Warren's invitations."

Marissa groaned, "What's wrong now?"

"I'm not sure. Lauren picked up when they called," I said, in search to find the number of cupcakes the Warren had wanted, and the number for the Kanari Bakery.

"Seriously. Are these people even getting married? Jeez," Marissa huffed, with a few tappes on her keyboard, "There goes five hundred invitations, including the first date the wedding was planned."

"Recycling?"

"Yeah. But still," Marissa said, obviously annoyed, "So when's the new date?"

"July the sixth. And there's three more invitations," I said off the top of my head.

"Argh," I said, as Marissa taped her keyboard a few more times.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

I feel Derek staring at me with a weird look.

"I can't find stupid Kanari Bakery's number," I said.

"Well I need the three people's info."

"Derek'll read them to you," I said, shoving the yellow sticky to the edge of my desk.

"Derek Venturi?!" Marissa said flatly.

"Mhm," I said, couldn't caring less, as I picked up the Warren's file, and handing Derek the phone so Marissa could hear the info more clearly, then punching the button to un-speaker it.

I placed the Warren's file back into its place, then went back to my desk, in search for the number.

Just when Derek was about to finish the info, I said, "Aha!"

Marissa said something on the other line, then Derek said, "Yeah," eyeing me weirdly.

Derek handed me back the phone.

"Hey, I have to call the bakery. Bye!"

I then called Kanari Bakery, and canceled the order.

Then ordered the one hundred vanilla cupcakes, and one hundred fifty chocolate one at French.

I finally sat there, arms on the table, head on the table, tired.

"You okay?"

I jerked up, forgeting that Derek was still there.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, "Fine. Just a little bit...busy and such."

Derek smirked at me.

"Where's Britany?" I asked.

Derek waved it off, "Oh her? She always takes a while in the washroom."

Oh her?

Last time I checked, even _I_ knew she had a name.

"'Oh her?'" I said surprised.

"Oh Britany," Derek corrected dramaticly.

"Yes. Britany," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Derek waved it off.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid little Ms. Huffington," Britany muttered, stamping into the room.

Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Ms. Huffington forgot to put film into the retarded camera for the photoshoot for TeenVogue next issue. I have to go back. But it'll only be a day or so. Thank god," Britany said, "Anyway, I have to go. But Derek, can you deal with the stuff Casey asks you?"

Derek frowned.

"Please, Der-bear," Britany begged, with a pout on top.

"Fine."

Britany threw her arms around Derek, "Thanks, baby."

Then she rushed out of the room.

The two of us sat there in silence.

"Well this is awkward," I mumbled.

Derek snorted, "Ya think? So Case, did you have lunch yet?"

I didn't say anything.

"Cause I know I didn't, and I'm starved."

I rolled my eyes, "Some things never change," I muttered.

"Fine. Let's go," I said getting up.

I grabbed my jacket, and my keys.

As we were at the front doors, where the reception was, Derek smacked my butt.

And whispered in my ear, "You're right. Some things never change."

**Hehe, I like that ending. Well don't forget to review! I wanna beat this story's trailer's number of reviews!**


	5. Four: I Will Not

**Author's Note: **Not my best chapter, but it's a chapter. **Degrassichick has made a video trailer for me. The video trailer's URL is in my profile. So be sure to check that out. Many thanks to degrassichick! **I forogt to put a featured review for the third chapter, and I'm kinda too lazy to go back. But here's this time's featured review!:

**Featured Review- **_Opera Girl1:_ You had to end it like that? A nice ass-smack for the end. :) That was pretty funny. And I love the story so far!

♥♥♥♥

**Title: The Wedding Planner**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey Macdonald has a perfect life. Until she has to plan Derek's wedding. The guy she loves more than any other guy is getting married to someone not her. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story  
****Based on: **I've never watched the movie, The Wedding Planner, but it might be like that.

♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Four- I Will Not  
**I put my burger to my mouth, while Derek just shoved it into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

Derek shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth, finishing it with a huge gulp of coke, and a loud smelly burp.

"Nice to see how much you've grown," I said sarcasticly.

"I know. My burps are so much louder now, and much more smellier," Derek said with a smirk.

I put my burger down, my appetite lost.

Derek took his chance.

He pointed at my two bites bitten burger.

I pushed it to him, and he eagarly ate it up.

I sighed, "I have to go back to work."

Derek let out another burp, "Well you haven't changed much either."

"Yeah, well unlike you, I have a life."

Derek snorted, "Me. Not have a life? Are you kidding me?"

My eyes narrowed, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Puh-leez, between the two of us. You'll always be the one without a life," Derek said.

"Yeah. Well unlike you, I have a job, and I work hard on it."

"Yeah right," Derek snorted.

"Fine. Then tell what you do for living?" I said, standing up.

Derek stood up also, "Play hockey."

"Play hockey or just to slam on to the boards," I sneered.

"Well if you were the boards, then yeah, I would just slam on to the boards," Derek smirked, leaning in 'til we were only centimeters apart.

I then had this urge to just grab his face and kiss him.

Derek smirked, "Have an urge to kiss me? Cause honeslty, I wouldn't mind."

I did the first thing that passed through my head.

I slapped him.

Derek pulled back, his face showed no reaction, like it was an everyday slap.

My cell phone rang, and I pulled it out of my purse, hoping to avoid Derek's remarks.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Tessa. You're meeting the Andersons at Reba's Studio."

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I'll be right there in five, ten max."

I shut my phone, and turned back to Derek.

"Um, I have to get back to work," I said nervously, "So I'll see you when Britany comes back."

I ran off before Derek could say anything.

I burst through the door at Reba's Studio.

"Casey," Kaitlyn, the receptionist at the studio said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Kaitlyn. I'm here for the Andersons."

"They're in studio two," Kaitlyn told me.

I entered studio two, to see Brian Anderson, sitting in a chair, waiting for his fiancée to come out.

"Hey Brian. Sorry I'm late," I said, walking over to him.

Brian looked up from his muffin, taken from the refreshment table, "Oh, hey Casey. It's okay."

"How do I look?" Brian's fiancée asked, as she came in front of us.

Brian's mouth dropped.

"I'm assuming I look good enough..." Becky said.

I chuckled, "You look gorgeous, Becky," I said, then elbowing Brian in the ribs.

Brian snapped out of it, "You look great."

"Now, let's get this photo shoot done," I said, getting up.

I sat on a stool beside the camera, often getting up to help the couple pose.

I couldn't help but picture Derek and I posing for the camera.

A smile was then plastered on my face.

"Done!"

I jumped from my seat, with a hand on my heart.

I tried to even out my breathing.

"You okay, Casey?" the cameraman asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Were we that ugly to look at?" Brian joked.

I laughed, "I'm sure your pictures turned out great."

"Well that's a wrap up," the cameraman said.

"So I'll call you guys tomorrow, and finish up what left," I said to Brian and Becky, "Okay?"

Becky nodded enthusiasticly, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," I waved, before stepping out of the studio.

I walked down the sidewalk, since Derek had drove me to eat lunch...or for him to eat lunch.

My mind went back to Derek and I posing for our wedding picture.

I shook my head, trying to get the picture out of my head.

I will not think about Derek and Britany.

I will not think about their wedding.

I will not think about posing for pictures.

Basically...

I will not think about Derek.

**I know it was horrible, but still, please review!**


	6. Five: Bad Day

**Author's Note: Chapter's like ultra short. But the next one will be MEGA long. **Screw featured reviews. I give up.

**♥♥♥♥♥**

**Chapter Five- Bad Day**  
I went back to the office to pick up a few files.

Tessa grinned at me, as I came through the main doors.

"What?" I said confused.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" I said slowly.

"Derek slap your ass," Tessa with a smirk.

My gaw dropped.

Damage control time.

"It's not what it looks like," I said quickly, "It was a friendly gesture."

Tessa nodded slowly, "Right...A friendly gesture..."

"Okay fine. It was a joke-ishy thing. I don't know. He just smacked my butt," I said fed up.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Whitney," Tessa said with a wink.

I groaned, as I walked past Tessa.

Lauren was leaning against her office door frame with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Tessa beat me to it.

"Derek slapped her ass!"

"Shhh," I hissed loudly at Tessa.

Lauren chuckled, "Ain't _that_ cute?"

I grunted with a frown, before sulking to my office, pissed off.

I became more pissed, after I opened my door, to find Derek sitting on a chair in front of my desk.

"What do you want, Derek?" I asked annoyed, "Because if it's not good, you're in trouble."

"Bad day, Spacey?" Derek said with his smirk, planted on his face..

I gritted my teeth, trying to control myself to stop from throwing him out through my window, which he would be going down twelve floors.

I turned around, my back to him.

And breathed in then out.

When I was finally somehow more relaxed than before, I turned back around, and went to sit on my chair.

"What do you want, Derek?" I said sweetly.

"I want you," Derek said casually.

I grunted, mumbling, "I don't get paid enough."

I got up, and pulled Derek off his chair.

It took a lot of strength, but my anger helped me.

I dragged him out of my office, then slammed my door, with the click of the lock, leaving him on the other side.

I dropped my butt on my chair, and my head collided with my desk.

I was am so goddamn tired.


	7. Six: Mine, Not Her's

**Author's Note: **Since I got more reviews than I had thought I would get, you guys are getting this chapter earlier rather than at like eight at night EST. This chapter is mega long, it's like...many chapter combined. But hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review!

♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Six- Mine, Not Her's  
**I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Case," the person repeated quietly.

"Hm?" I said, lifting my head off my desk.

"It's eight pm."

I let out a yawn.

"'kay. Thanks Tessa," I said, standing up, as Tessa let my office.

"No problem. And Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep. You need it," Tessa with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

I slipped on my jacket, and grabbed my purse, and the Warren's wedding file.

I got into my car.

I drove to the coffee shop around the block of the apartment that I shared with Lauren.

I parked my car, and got out.

With the wedding file and my purse, I entered the small coffee shop

Even though it was small, it made the best coffee, and felt very homey.

"Hey Frank," I said to the manager, who was serving a customer a drink.

Frank gave me a nod, "The usual?"

I nodded, "Please and thank you's."

I sat down at a booth, and pulled out a pen from my purse, and opened the Warren's wedding file.

The Warren was a very complicated wedding.

They switched wedding dates, and had so many changed, that I barely remembed what had been their first choices.

I fixed the changes that had been made this morning.

Frank came by the booth two minutes later.

He put my cup of coffee on the table, as I reached for my purse.

"No need," he said, "The gentleman over there paid for you," he said, pointing at a direction.

Derek.

He's no gentleman.

I scowled, as Derek came over to us.

"Anyway, I will see you later. Rick isn't feeling well today, so I have to work for his half too," Frank said, before leaving.

Derek took a seat across from me.

"Why is it that everywhere I go, you're there too?" I asked him, sipping my coffee.

Derek smirked.

I shook my head slightly, "I don't even wanna know anymore."

I scribbled something on the Warren's file as I said, "So why were you at the office earlier? Other than...yeah."

I said slightly embarressed.

Derek reached into his back pocket, "Britany emailed this to me, to give this to you."

Derek handed me the folded paper.

I unfolded it.

**_Flower- Roses_ **

**_Food- Ask Derek_**

_**Pictures- Colour, obviously.**_

_**Place- Ask Derek, then send me photos please**_

_**Hey Casey. I have to stay in Toronto a bit longer. So just work with what's above, since Derek probably doesn't really know what I want. I'll fly back to Ottawa as soon as I can. Thanks! -Britany**_

Great.

I'm alone with Derek.

I looked up, "You've read this right?"

"Duh," Derek said, pouring my coffee down his throat.

"Hey!"

Derek lowered the cup, "Yeah?"

"That's mine," I said.

"But I paid for it," Derek said with a smirk.

"Asshole," I mumbled under my breath.

I got up, grabbing my stuff, left the coffee place.

"Hey," Derek called after me.

Yeah.

Piss me off, then follow me.

I unlocked my car door, tossing my stuff in, got in.

I started up the car, as Derek tapped on my window.

I rolled my eyes, and lowered the window, "What'd you want, Derek? Cause I'm not in the mood for games."

"When are we meeting again?"

I let out a snort, "Meeting again? Are you kidding me? You'll probably pop up at my apartment."

"Can I?"

My eyes narrowed at him, "No."

"So?"

"Not until Britany comes back. I don't trust you," I said, before speeding off.

I unlocked my apartment, to see Lauren making spaghetti.

"This late?" I asked her.

Lauren nodded, "I'm starving. Where were you?"

"Coffee, where Derek showed up _again_. Jeez, what is he? My stalker?" I said annoyed, as I went to my room to put my stuff down.

Lauren chuckled.

I walked back into the kitchen, "I'm so sore."

"Sore? How?" Lauren asked, as the phone rang.

"I dragged Derek out of my office. Yeah. He's so heavy," I said, as Lauren put the phone one speakerphone.

"Hundred percent muscle."

"No. Hundred percent of pure retarded-ness," I snorted, as I sat down on a chair.

"Hey! I heard that!" Derek said from the phone.

I let my head bang against the table.

Lauren chuckled, as she picked up the cordless phone, then un-speakerphone-ing the phone.

"Hi Derek," she said.

Derek said something.

"Oh, she's fine."

Derek says something.

Lauren laughed.

Derek says something.

"Bye," Lauren says, then hangs up.

"Want some spaghetti and meatball?" Lauren asked.

"Nah. I want my sleep," I said, getting up.

Lauren nodded, "Good night."

"Night."

The next morning, I got up bright and early.

I got to the office before Tessa got there.

I let myself in, and the phone on Tessa's desk rang.

I closed the door behind me quietly.

Then careful to not spill the coffee that I brought, all over my clothes; I put the coffee cups on the counter, and rushed over to the phone.

"Wedding Planners of Ottawa. Casey Macdonald speaking. How may I help you?" I said, sitting on Tessa's chair.

"Good morning! It's Lizzie," Lizzie said.

"Oh, hey Lizzie! How's school going?" I asked, as I doodled on a post-it.

"Great! How's planning Derek's wedding?"

"Eh, not exactly wonderful. And why didn't you tell me I was going to plan his wedding?"

"Because then you wouldn't plan it?" Lizzie said, "Anyways, what time is it in Ottawa?"

"6:45am."

"Whoops. Did I call a bit too early?"

"Nah, I just got here."

Someone said something in the background, that got Lizzie to yell "Okay!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Edwin's taking me out for breakfast, and he's telling me to hurry up."

"Aw, how cute. You should go, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Casey!"

"Bye, Lizzie."

Once I had put the phone back on to its cradle, Tessa came through the doors.

"Hey Casey. What're you doing here this early? Oooo, coffee. Thanks," Tessa said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Hey Tessa. You're welcome. Nothing to do," I said, getting out of her chair., "What're you doing here?"

"I have to do a share of Whitney's work since she's not here," Tessa said.

"Oh," I said, taking my cup of coffee, and leaning against the counter.

"So what're you doing today?" Tessa asked me.

"I have no clue," I said with a sigh.

"Did you finish the photo shoot with the Andersons?"

"Yep."

"How are the Warrens doing?"

"Honestly, I would tell them to not have a wedding."

Tessa chuckled.

"Martins?"

"Done, everyone else is pretty much finished."

"Then deal with Derek," Tessa said.

"Are you kidding me? Unless Britany's here, no."

"Well what else are you gonna do?" Tessa said.

I shrugged, as the phone rang.

"Wedding Planners of Ottawa. Tessa Lockhart speaking. How may I help you?" Tessa said, picking up the phone.

I gave Tessa a small wave, before disappearing to my office.

I put my purse and the Warrens file on my desk, along with my coffee.

I sat on my chair, staring at my screen, bored as ever.

I finally got up to find Derek's wedding file to call him to pick flowers today.

I picked up the phone, and punched in his cell phone number.

"Hello?" a drowsy voice said.

"Hey Derek," I said happily.

"Casey," Derek groaned, "Why are you calling be before seven, much less before ten?"

"Do you wanna pick out the flowers today?" I asked him.

"Sure whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I'll meet you at Liz's Flower Shop at eleven. It's at Main and Plain Avenue. Okay?"

My answer was the dial tone.

Someone's grumpy in the morning.

Sheesh.

Then Tessa's head peaked into my office, "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"The Smith's nephew is here."

"I'm not planning the Smith's wedding," I said confused.

"I know, but Lauren's not here. She went to meet the Thomas's at the studio.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so can you fill in for her, since you have nothing to do 'til eleven with Derek," Tessa said with a twinkle in her eye when she said about my meeting with Derek.

I rolled my eyes, and got up to follow her.

The Smith's nephew was already in Lauren's office.

I walked in, as the guy turned around.

My eyes grew wide.

Woah he's cute.

And looks like he's around my age.

"Don't forget about Derek," Tessa whispered.

"Oh shut it," I said to her, before walking in to sit at Lauren's desk.

"Hi. I'm Casey Macdonald. I'm filing in for Lauren, she went to meet someone else for their wedding," I said, as I opened the Smith's file that was lying on Lauren's desk.

"Hi. I'm Jesse Smith. I was suppose to come here to get my outfit for the wedding sorted out, since I wasn't here the day the other guys did. I was in the States that day," he said withan award-winning smile.

"I see. Well we can walk down to the store. It's just down the street," I said, "Can you wait by the front desk while I go grab my jacket?"

He nodded.

I quickly grabbed my jacket from my office, told Tessa where we were going, and left.

We walked down the street.

"So Casey, how do you like your job?" Jesse asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. How about you?" I said.

"My job pays enough, so I love it," he said with a grin.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool." I said, as I pushed open the door to the store.

"I know," he said in a joking manner.

I giggled.

"Hey Casey," the lady at the front desk said.

"Hey Maria," I said back.

"Who'd you bring in today?" Maria said.

I blushed slightly, "This is Jesse. He's here since he missed the Smiths original fitting day."

"I see. The style the Smiths chose is in 49G," she said to me.

"Thanks, Maria."

"No problem, sweetheart."

We walked down the hall, to room that held the clothes that were listed under 40-50.

"Casey, what brings you here?" Mitch, a worker there said.

"Hey Mitch. I need a tux in 49G for the Smiths nephew," I said.

"Over here," Mitch said, leading us down the aisles of wedding clothes

As Mitch poked Jesse with pins, Jesse and I talked about random thing.

What we liked to eat, what we hated, etc.

After Jesse's tux was done being fitted, the two of us walked down the sidewalk back to the building, where Jesse's car was, and where I worked.

"I had a really great time with you, Casey. Can I have your number?" Jesse asked, as we were in front of the building.

"Sure," I said, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

I scribbled down my number, and handed it to Jesse.

"Bye, Casey."

"Bye Jesse."

"What happened?" Tessa asked, as I came through the doors.

"He asked for my number."

Tessa squealed.

"What's going on here?" Lauren asked, coming over to us.

"Tessa, you can tell her. I'm meeting Derek at the flower shop," I said, noticing the time, then dashing out.

When I got there, Derek was surprisingly already there.

"Hey," I said, walking over to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Okay, so we need roses, and something else," I said, looking up at Derek.

"What?"

"You need at least two sets of flowers, and Britany only listed one..."

"I'm not picking the flower," Derek argued, "You can do that."

"Well I'm not getting married," I say back.

"But you're the girl."

"Well you're the guy who doesn't even know what his fianceé wants," I say loudly.

"Yeah, well---"

He was cut off, when I pushed his head into a flower pot.

As soon as my actions caught up with my mind, I froze.

"Um..."

Then my cell phone rang, as Derek began to lift his face off the soil

"Excuse me," I said quickly, before flipping open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Casey," the speaker said, as Derek placed his muddy chin on my shoulder.

I turned around, so his chin wouldn't be on me.

Derek's face was covered with soil, but not that much, since he had wiped some of it off.

"Oh, hey Jesse."

Derek's face suddenly darkened...or was that the soil.

No, I think it was him.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Tonight? Um, nope."

"Do you wanna hang out then?" Jesse asked.

"Ye---"

I dropped my phone, as Derek pinned me against the wall.

"Derek!" I said loudly, as Derek put his lips on my neck.

I struggled, and as soon as Derek finished leaving a hickey on my neck, he let go of me.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" I yell at him.

"Nothing," Derek shrugged, "I just don't like this Jesse dude."

"You haven't even met him," I cry out.

"So?"

My mouth drops, "'So?!' You don't like a guy that you haven't even met!"

"Well technically, because he likes you. I don't like him, because you're mine."

"I'm YOUR'S?!." I yell at him, "When did that happen?"

Derek smirked, "Ever since I fell in love with you."

"Did you miss the part where we broke up?" I ask him sweetly.

"It's just a part of a relationship."

"You. Talking about a relationship," I snorted.

"And where does Britany come into this little 'fantasy' of your's?" I asked him.

"She's just some innocent bystander," Derek said, waving her off.

I rolled my eyes, and started to storm off.

"Hey Casey. Flowers?" Gigi, the woman who worked at the store said.

"Roses, and ask him," I said, jerking my head in Derek's direction.

I continued to walk away.

"Daises."

My mouth dropped, and I whirled around.

I stormed up to him, and slapped him with all the anger in me.

"Daises are _mine_, **not** Britany's," I hissed, before stalking off to the car.

**Ah, and there's the chapter. REVIEW!**


	8. Seven: The Story Behind Daises

Author's Note: **Please read my new oneshot! Pretty please with TWO cherries on top! **Short chapter, because it's just a filler. next chapter is pretty cute though. Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews, I really look forward to reading them.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Seven- The Story Behind Daises**  
"Tessa. I'm going home," I informed her. 

"What happened?" she asked.

"A lot of things. Anyway, I'm not going back for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Okay. Bye," she said.

I hung up, and drove to my apartment.

I tossed my keys aside, and immediately went to the bathroom for a hot bath.

I sat in the hot water, head tilted back.

Daises were something that went back to my childhood.

When I was five or six, my real father left my mom, me, and an unborn baby, soon-to-be-named Lizzie.

Back then, every Saturday morning, my dad and I would go to the park, pick some flowers for my mother, then go home.

It was like a tradition.

We did it every week.

And in exchange for the flowers, we would get breakfast.

Where did daises come into this?

My dad's favourtie flower was the daisey, and so was mine.

They were the prettiest flower in the whole park.

Tulips were pretty, but not as pretty as the daisey.

After my dad left, I clung on to daises, for it was the only thing that kept me close to him.

He had taken all the photos that had him in them that were around the house, and of course, any of the photos he missed, my mom threw them out.

Everything that had relationshiop with him, was thrown out.

From dishes that he bought, to gifts that were given to me.

Daiseys were more or less the only thing I had in memory of him.

Well it wasn't the ONLY thing I had about him.

But the other thing was taken away from me, and banished.

It was a photograph.

It was a picture of me and my dad picking flowers.

My mom had followed us once, and snuck up on us.

My mom found the picture when I was eight.

She found it in my underwear drawer.

When I had gotten home that day, she was staring at a blank t.v. screen, the picture on her lap.

She asked me why I had it.

And I told her that I missed him.

She yelled at me a bit, then told me to go to my room, for waking up Lizzie.

I went to my room without needing to be told twice.

The next day, she woke me up bright and early, when the garbage truck was going down our road.

My mom carried Lizzie outside, and I followed.

As the truck came to our house, my mom handed over the picture.

And I finally realized what she wanted.

On the inside, I wanted to yell, scream, but I was in shock.

The garbageman looked at me, then threw it into the truck.

It was then that I started to cry and throw a fit.

Daises are important to me, just like Derek was.

Or is...

Whichever.


	9. Eight: Out For A Swim

**Author's Note: **Cute, cute. Enjoy!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Eight- Out For A Swim**  
When I woke up, I was still in the tub, surrounded by cold water. 

It wasn't that cold, since I had been in it for so long, and my body was used to it.

I sighed, and got up, putting a towel around my body.

I looked at the clock in the bathroom.

4:38am.

I pulled the water stopper out of it's spot in the water-filled tub, and let the water drain.

I saw an outfit on the counter.

Lauren probably left it here, when she came to make sure I hadn't drowned or something.

I pulled on the overly large sweatshirt, and pulled on my gray pair of sweatpants.

I tossed my towel into the laundry hamper.

I quietly opened the bathroom door, and crept to the front door, trying to not wake Lauren.

I slipped my feet into a pair of sneakers.

I took my keys, and left.

I locked the door behind me, then made my way to the lobby.

I pushed open the doors, and stepped on to the sidewalk.

The cold breeze brushing through my hair, as I walked down the street.

I reached my destination twenty minutes later.

Ottawa River.

I walked down the river bank, watching the water overlap each other.

I stopped and sat down on the rocks on the bank.

"Hey."

I turned my gaze from the water, and to the speaker.

Derek.

Obviously.

"Still stalking me?" I said in a joking manner, a smile at my lips.

Derek sat down next to me.

"You wish," he said, slipping an arm around my waist.

I did wish.

I wouldn't tell him that, but yeah.

I sighed a happy sigh, and placed my head on his shoulder.

We stared out on to the blue water.

"Sorry about the daisey thing," Derek said softly.

"Wow, that probably took a lot of courage to say the 's' word," I teased.

"Oh shut it, Spacey," Derek said, playing with my hair.

"Fine, _Dereka_," I said back.

Derek began to tickle me.

I jumped from rock to rock, as Derek chased me.

Then he stopped, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as he took off his top, and stripped off his pants, until he was only in his boxers.

Then he jumped into the water.

He splashed water all over.

His head came over the water, and he laughed.

"Come on, Case. Get in," Derek said, splashing me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, with a "No."

Derek began to wade closer to the rocks, "Do I have to _throw_ you in?"

With a roll of my eyes, I pulled my sweatshirt over my head, placing it beside Derek's pile of clothes.

Then I pushed down my sweatpants, placing it over my shirt.

I walked over to the edge, "Do I have to jump?"

"Casey. It's water. No sharks are gonna eat you. Jeez," Derek said.

Once Derek started to talk, I felt exposed.

Derek noticed this, and chuckled, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

I went scarlet.

"Come on, Casey. I'll catch you," Derek said, his arms out.

I nervously fidgeted.

"Casey," Derek whined.

I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath, with closed eyes, jumped.

I didn't feel my whole body hit the water.

Only my butt felt a bit wet.

I opened my eyes, to see Derek staring curiously at me who was holding my body against his, a smirk dancing at his lips.

I pushed his chest, he fell back a little, causing him to drop me.

The water was warm, but cool.

Warm enough for me not to freeze, but cool enough to not be burning.

I came above the water, to see Derek shaking the water out of his hair.

I started to brush my soaking hair out of my face.

Then I felt rough fingers pushing a few strands away from my face.

"Nice," Derek said, pointing at the hickey on my neck.

Then I poked him in the ribs.

Derek jumped, and his fingers left my face.

"Casey," Derek said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. I just...felt like doing that," I said nervously.

Derek looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as he waded over to me.

Then he picked me up over his head, his hands on my hips.

"Derek!" I squealed, his hands on my skin.

Then he threw me about a meter from him.

My skin slapped the cool water.

I came up the surface, "Derek!"

Derek shrugged, "Sorry. I felt like it."

I launched myself at him.

Then we were in some kind of war.

We were dunking each other's head in the water, hitting, poking, each other.

Then his fingers accidently slipped into my underwear.

And I jumped.

My eyes grew wide.

I quickly heaved my body out of the water, and over to where our clothes were.

I threw on my shirt, and pulled on my pants.

He was about to get married.

This was wrong.

_**Really**_ wrong.


	10. Nine: If You Care About Me

**Author's Note:** Filler...Sorta

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Nine- If You Care About Me**  
I took a bus to work, since walking would be too far. 

When I got to the office, I asked Tessa what time it was.

"10:48am."

Shoot.

"Where've you been?" Tessa asked curiously.

I didn't say anything.

"Lauren's totally freaked out. You left your cell at home, and your keys were missing," Tessa added.

I nodded.

"Lauren's in her office. Tell her you're okay, that you're not a ghost," Tessa said.

I nodded again, then went to find Lauren.

I pushed open her door, "Laur---"

I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, Casey. Where have you been? I was worried sick. I was---"

"Lauren---Can't---breathe---"

Lauren let go of me.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay."

"So where were you?" Lauren asked, hands on her hips.

"Out."

"That tells me so much," Lauren said sarcasticly.

"I know. Doesn't it?" I said, before walking out of her office and into mine.

I slammed my door, followed by the click of the lock.

I collasped on to my chair.

This day was _not_ starting off well.

Then the phone on my desk rang.

"Wedding Planners of Ottawa. Casey Macdonald."

"Hey Case. I didn't mean to do that. And I'm not lying," Derek rambled.

I sighed, "I know. It was an accident."

Then Lauren knocked on my door, and said, "Some guy called Jesse called."

Derek was quiet on the other line.

I grunted.

"Look, Derek. You're getting married. We can't do this," I said pleadingly.

"Casey. I love you."

"But you're getting MARRIED."

"So what?"

I closed my eyes, "Derek. You can cheat, because you've always cheated. I don't cheat, because I care. If you care about me, you will either marry Britany, and never touch me again, or end the engagement."

Then I hung up.

I had no clue what I wanted.

Did I want Derek and Britany to get married?

Or did I want Derek to break the engagement?

All I know, is that someone's gonna be hurt after this.


	11. Ten: Double Date

**Author's Note: **You all seem to hate Birtany dearly... And hope Derek will break the engagement...

**Poll: What would you do if Derek doesn't break the engagement?**

A) Slap Derek B) Cuss at Derek C) Hunt me down D)Cuss at me E) Nothing F) Other. Please specify in review!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chatper Ten- Double Date**  
For the rest of the day, I just sat there, and played games on my computer. 

Then I went home.

I found my cell phone on the kitchen table, with two messages.

_Casey. It was an accident. Call me. Please._

_Hi, Casey. It's Jesse. You kind of just hung up from our last phone call. Can you get back to me, please? Thanks._

Oh yeah.

I forgot about Jesse.

I picked up my phone, and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jesse. It's Casey."

"Oh hey Casey. What happened the other day?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"Oh, I tripped, and dropped my phone. Sorry about that," I lied.

Jesse chuckeld, "It's okay. So are you up for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at six. What's your address?

I gave him my address.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Casey."

"Can't wait," I chirped, then hung up.

The next day, I helped the Andersons finish a bit of their wedding, then went home to shower and get ready for my date.

"What's the line of the day?" Lauren asked me, as I left the office.

"I'm going out on a date," I said happily.

Tessa looked at me like I had two heads, "Casey Macdonald. Has a date."

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god!" Tessa squealed, "With who?"

"Jesse. The Smith's nephew."

"He's hot," Lauren commented.

I laughed, then left the office.

At six, Jesse knocked on the door.

Lauren handed me a tube of lip gloss, mascara, and eye liner.

I rolled my eyes, I stuck it into a pocket of my miniskirt.

Lauren always had an extra set in her pocket incase she lost her purse or something.

Lauren gave me a look-over, followed by a thumbs-up and a nod.

I smiled, then opened the door.

"Hey Casey," Jesse said, "You look great!"

I was wearing a red haltor top, along with tight jeans.

I smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He was wearing a simple t-shirt, and jeans.

It was simple, but it made him look really cute.

I linked my arms through his, and asked him, "So where're we going?"

"The new place by Front and Back," Jesse, as he opened his car door for me to get in.

"Thank you," I said with a giggle, then getting in.

"You're welcome," he said, closing it, then going to his side.

When we got there, Jesse asked the hostess for a table for two, but then someone shrieked.

"Casey!"

I whipped my head around to see the speaker.

Britany.

She bounced over to me and Jesse, dragging Derek with her.

For once, I was excited to see her.

"Hey, Britany!"

It meant no alone time with Derek.

Yipee.

"Hi! I was able to get back for a quick break, I'll probably have to go back, but not for a while."

Grrrrr...

More time alone with Derek...

Boo hoo.

Then she turned her attention to Jesse.

"Hi! I'm Britany. A friend of Casey, well she's my wedding planner, but yeah. You are?" Britany said, full of energy.

"I'm Jesse. Casey's planning my uncle's wedding," Jesse said politely.

"Why don't you join us, and we can make our dinner a double?" Britnay said with a wide smile.

My smile turned into a frown, and my gaze shifted from Britany to Derek.

Greatttttt...

The hostess was gone, busy with some other customers.

"Sure," Jesse said.

"Great! Follow us," Britany said.

Britnay and Derek had a booth, and I sat in front of Derek, beside Jesse and the window.

A waitor handed us another two menus.

After we ordered, and handed back our menus, Britany talked about something about modelling or whatnot.

Derek putting his input every ten setence or so.

After our food came, Jesse joined into Britany's conversation.

Me?

I just poked at my food, shoving it into my mouth every now-and-then.

I could feel Derek's gaze following my every move, seeing him shoving his burger into his mouth, and slurping down his iced tea.

I had just put my fork full of spaghetti in my mouth when Derek started to play footsies with me.

I chocked on my spaghetti.

Jesse and Britany looked over at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Britany asked, with Jesse came my back a pat.

I nodded, and they went back to their conversation.

I looked up at Derek whose lips were formed into a smirk.

My eyes narrowed.

"I thought you didn't play footsies," I hissed across the table.

"I don't, but _you_ do."

I glared at him, then excuse myself from the table, asking Jesse to slide out so I can leave.

I stormed off to the women's restroom.

I splashed cold water on to my face.

My make-up started to dripped down my face.

So much for water-proof.

I wiped the black drips off my face.

A woman around thirty came in, "You okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded.

"Boy troubles?"

"Sorta," I mumbled.

"They suck," she said with a smile, coming beside me to reapply her make-up.

"There's a guy outside, might be your's. Sandy-brown hair, muscular, nice build," she said, "Looks like that guy that plays for the Leafs...something Venturi. Your's?"

"Not mine, but he's the problem," I said, pulling out the tubes of make-up Lauren gave me.

And for the first time, I was thankful that Lauren had given it to me.

"Ah, I see. Well hope you feel better, hunny," she said, then left the restroom.

I sighed, placing the tubes of make-up back into my pocket, I reached for the door handle, and pulled it open.

"What do you want, Derek?" I said, clearly annoyed.

"And no jokes, Venturi," I stated sternly.

Derek smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and started to walk around him, but he pulled me back.

I slapped his arms.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Ever."

But Derek still pulled me to him, until my back was pressed up against his rock hard chest.

Okay.

Don't think about his abs.

Anything but that.

Anything.

"Derek," I hissed, "We're in public."

"Who cares," Derek shrugged.

"I care," I said, struggling to get out of his grip.

Derek just put his chin on the top of my head.

My hand reached up, and slapped his cheek.

Derek released his grip slightly, and I was able to leave from his arms.

Then I walked back to the table.

Britany was eating her food, while Jesse spoke into his cell phone.

Jesse stood up to let me slide into my spot.

By the time Derek came back, Jesse closed his cell phone.

"Hey Casey. I have to meet up with a client. I would drive you home, but it's the other way. So would you mind if Derek and Britany drove you home?" Jesse said.

Of course I would mind!

"No, it's okay," I said, sipping my drink.

"Can you guys drive Casey home?" Jesse asked Derek.

"Sure!" Britany said.

"Thanks," Jesse said, then turned to look at me.

He leaned closer to me, 'til his lips were against my ear.

"I had a really great time with you tonight. Even if you were playing footsies with Derek under the table," Jesse whispered in my ear.

I blushed, embarressed that he noticed.

"I hope we can go out again," he said, then kissed me on the lips.

I couldn't help but to peek over at Derek.

His face was clouded, and his fingers were curled into a fist.

I enjoyed the look on his face, so I wove my hands into Jesse's hair, pressing his lips against mine.

I broke the kiss when I thought that Derek had had enough, and that he looked like he was about to punch Jesse in one swift movement.

Jesse smiled at me, left forty bucks on the table, then left.

"You guys are so cute," Britany gushed, "Remember those days, Derek?"

The two of us looked over at Derek, who was fuming mad, fingers still curled in a fist.

"Anyway, let's get you home, Casey," Britany said, then called for the bill.

When they stopped in front of my apartment building, Britney demanded Derek walk me to my floor.

We both declined.

In part of it to have Britney stop nagging Derek to walk me up, I asked them if they wanted to go to a wedding that was happening tomorrow.

"Really?" Britney said excitedly.

"I'm sure they won't mind," I said.

"Okay. Where and when?" Britney asked quickly, as if it was high school gossip.

"Rebus Church at Left and Right Street at three, reception's after."

"Okay!" Britney said, clapping her hands togeth.

I gave her a smile, before leaving the car.

"Dress up time," Derek muttered under his breath in an annoyed tone.

Have fun!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Poll: What would you do if Derek doesn't break the engagement?**

A) Slap Derek B) Cuss at Derek C) Hunt me down D)Cuss at me E) Nothing F) Other. Please specify in review!


	12. Eleven: Girlfriend

**Author's Note: Loved the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. They were halarious. Well I have a new poll:**

**Poll: What would you do if I killed a character? (Not saying that I will)**

A) Kill me B) Let karma find me later on in my life C) Beg for the character to come back to life D)Nothing E)Other. Please specify.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Eleven- Girlfriend**  
"Casey, wake up," someone said while shaking me gently. 

"Go away," I mumbled, putting a pillow over my face, hoping to gain back my dream.

"You have a wedding to go to, Casey," Lauren said, snatching the pillow off my face, and the covers off my body, "You're a bridesmaid, so you have to dress up!"

I grunted, but got up, and proceeded to get dressed.

I drove to Rebus Church at one-thirty, after picking up several things, to find a bridesmaid running at me like there was a monster chasing her.

"Ami. Clam down. What's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"Alison is starting to back out," she said quickly.

My eyebrows knitted together, "Why?"

"I don't know. Just talk her back into it. If she's not in, we won't have a bride...and that's not good."

I nodded.

And hurried to the room where the bride was hidden, but was stopped by a bunch of flowers.

"Casey, a bunch of flowers are missing from this group."

I nodded, singing my purse on to my shoulder, then took the bouquet into my arms.

I started to walk again, but was stopped once again.

"Casey. We don't have enough ribbons."

I shifted the bouquet on to one arm, and handed the guy five bucks, "Go get some more."

"Casey! The bridegroom's father is getting drunk."

I nodded a quick nod, and started to leave, now annoyed.

"Casey, the priest lost his bible."

I stared at her, "What is he? A newbie? Tell him to find it, or get a brain," I said pissed off.

The lady shook her head, before dashing off.

Geez.

How many things can go wrong?

I held the bouquet while hurrying over to find the bridegroom's father.

"Hey you pretty thang," he said, obviously drunk.

I rolled my eyes, "Look. Your son is about to get married in half an hour. Smarten up, or he's gonna kick your ass."

It wasn't normal for me to swear at people, but they were really getting on my nerves right now.

He placed the bottle beside him, and started to tell me about his son's life.

I saw Ami, a bridesmaid, passing by.

I took her by the shoulder, and sat her in front of the bridesgroom's father.

Then took off to find the bride, but was stopped _again_.

"Casey, Alison's parents aren't here yet."

"The food at the reception isn't there yet. It was suppose to be there an hour ago."

"Alison, he's a good man. And you love him," a lady was telling her bride to comfort her.

They looked up at me with relief when they saw me enter.

"Thank god you're here, Casey. She's insane," they said, before dashing off to leave the room.

Alison was sobbing.

"Alison. Listen to me," I said harshly.

Alison looked up at me with surprise by my tone.

"I come here. To find flowers misplaced, your fiancé's father drunk, ribbons not enough, the food not at the reception, the priest losing his bible, and your parents not here. I did _not_ plan to plan this wedding to have it fail. And I also didn't plan for all these problems, but that's okay. But if _you_ back out, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Sure, you might get married to him another day. But he'll always remember that you didn't want him the first time, and you'll remember it too. And you don't want that, do you?" I snapped.

Alison shook her head feverishly, slightly afraid of me.

"Good. So get your ass off that chair and get ready. Because _I_ have better things to do than talking to you while you have cold feet," I barked, then storming out of the room, knowing that Alison was pretty sure she was getting married.

"Nice way of talking to the bride."

I whipped around, nearly tripping.

"What're you doing here?" I hissed.

"Britany dropped me off, she has somewhere to go or something. So I'm helping...sorta," Derek said with a smirk on his face.

"Helping?" I said surprised.

"Okay," I said after recovering, and handed him the bouquet, "Fix the bouquet. The extra flowers are in the room by the stairs."

Derek's face filled with surprised that he would actually have to do something.

Then I grunted, and reached down to let my poor sore feet have a stretch, "Stupid shoes."

"You look nice in that dress," Derek complimented.

"...Thanks..." I said awkwardly, as I slipped my feet back into my shoes.

"So does the wedding planner always dress so hotly?" Derek said with a suggestive smirk.

I smacked his head, before hurrying off to find out why the food wasn't at the reception yet

Half an hour later, guests were filling into the chapel.

"Casey!"

I turned around to see Britany hurrying over to me.

"Hey Britany!"

"This wedding is absolutely gorgeous," Britany gushed.

I nodded, then Derek interrupted, handing me the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, Derek," I said, before placing the bouquet beside me.

Derek stared at me, "Aren't you going to put it somewhere?"

"Nope."

"So I hunted for the flowers for half an hour for nothing?" Derek said flatly.

"...Basically, yeah."

Derek's gaw tightened slightly.

"Oh well," I perked, before heading off to find Lauren.

Lauren and Tessa always came to my weddings, and we went to Lauren's weddings.

"You owe me," Derek muttered in my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine.

"What-ever!" I said, skipping off.

At the reception, I sat there with Lauren, while Tessa went off to dance with some guy that had asked her to dance.

Almost everyone was dancing.

Derek had danced with almost all the girls in the room, and Britany was dancing with all the cute boys on the dancefloor.

"Who do you think is the hottest in this room?" Lauren asked, as I sipped my drink.

Derek.

Second hottest...

"That guy in the red," I said, pointing at the guy, "You?"

"Um, I'd say Derek, but since he's your ex, and step-brother, I won't say that," Lauren said, her eyes scanning the room.

"You already did," I pointed out.

Lauren ignored my comment, "That guy," Lauren pointed.

I looked over at the guy, "You know he saw you pointing at him," I told her.

Lauren turned red, "You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to dance?" the guy asked from behind Lauren.

Lauren's eyes widen, then slowly turned around, "Sure..."

Then there went another friend...

"Wanna dance?" someone asked behind me.

Blink.

Derek.

"Derek," I said sternly.

"What?"

I shook my head slightly.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken Britany's left-overs," Derek said about the guys that Britany had finished dancing with.

"Now I'm **certainly** not dancing with you," I said, placing my glass of coke to my lips.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry. Now let's go," Derek said, reaching to pull me off my chair.

I stayed on my chair.

"Casey," Derek whined, "For me?"

"For you?" I scoffed, "What would I do for _you?_"

"Come on, Casey. Live a little."

"Fine, but _one_ dance."

Derek nodded.

I put my cup on the table, and got up and followed Derek.

Then just to my luck, a slow song came on.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"I agree."

I rolled my eyes, as Derek placed his hands on my waist.

Derek pulled me closer against his body.

I started to pull back, "Derek..."

"Relax," Derek whispered in my ear.

I breathed in and out, trying to even out my breathing.

We swayed from side to side for a few minutes, as slow songs continued after slow songs.

"You know what's so weird?" I said, my face buried against his chest.

"What?" he murmured, his face in my hair.

"I never know how to act," I said quietly.

"Be yourself."

"Not like that. But like, when I'm around, I don't know whether I should act like your ex-girlfriend, your step-sister, or just your wedding planner," I whispered, looking up at his face.

"Act as my girlfriend," Derek said softly.

"_Ex-_girlfriend."

"Nah. Girlfriend's fine. I don't like the 'ex' part, so you can be my girlfriend," Derek said, twirling my hair with his fingers.

I laughed against his chest, then looked back up.

"Fine. I'll be your girlfriend with the invisble 'ex' at the beginning."

"That you will be."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Poll: W****hat would you do if I killed a character? (Not saying that I will)**

A) Kill me B) Let karma find me later on in my life C) Beg for the character to come back to life D)Nothing E)Other. Please specify.


	13. Twelve: So Wrong, Yet So Right

**Author's Note: **You guys seem to hate Britany, she's a good character. She'll be your friend by the end. :)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Twelve- So Wrong, Yet So Right**  
The next morning, I woke up all bubbly, and cheerful. 

I skipped happily into the office.

Lauren and Tessa stared at me like I had two heads, but I just ignored that.

I picked up my phone, and dialed Derek's cell phone number.

"This better be good, whoever's calling," Derek said in his morning attitude.

"Hey Derek!" I chirped.

Derek grunted, "What'd you want, Spacey?"

"Meet me at my office in an hour, we'll plan your wedding," I said, then hung up.

A grumpy Derek and a chirpy Britany entered my office a hour and ten minutes later.

"So what're we doing today?" Britany asked, beaming in her seat.

"Well we'll finish what you emailed to Derek. We only finished the flowers. Roses and..." I trailed off, looking at Derek, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Tulips."

"I love tulips!" Britany said happily.

I gave Derek a quick smile, before turning back to Britany, "Well we'll do the food first, then the wedding place, and reception, along with the photos. Hopefully, we'll be able to finish it all today and tomorrow."

Britany just beamed in her seat.

"Okay," I said, pulling out a pen and sheet of paper, "What do you want to eat at your reception?"

Britany looked at Derek, so I also looked over at Derek.

"What?" Derek said confused.

"What do you wanna eat?" Britany asked him.

"Um, food?"

Britany rolled her eyes with annoyance, "Name them."

As Derek listed, I wrote them down.

"Do you want them from a specific place?" I asked.

"Anywhere you think is good is okay," Britany said.

"Okay," I said, scribbling something on the paper.

"Well let's go to the photo store first, then see the places," I suggested.

Britany nodded, while Derek...

Didn't care.

"Hey Casey, do you mind if my parents join us at one of the wedding or reception places. They want to meet you," Britany asked.

"Oh sure. Um, tell them to meet us at..." I said, then gave her an address.

Britany nodded, then went outside my office to call with privacy.

"Who's paying?" I asked Derek.

"Huh?"

"Who's paying for all this stuff?" I said.

"Her parents," he said in a 'duh' tone.

I nodded, "I see."

"Yeah."

Then Britany came back in, "Okay. Let's go!"

I grabbed my jacket, and followed them to their car.

Derek was driving, since we were carpooling, Lauren had drove me here this morning.

Britany's cell phone rang, when we got there, so she stayed outside to take her call, while me and Derek went inside.

"Casey!" Kaitlyn greeted us, "And your hot fiancé."

Derek's face was unreadable.

"He's not mine, Kaitlyn. And he's my step-brother." I told her.

Kaitlyn's face fell, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding. Photo shoot for him and his fiancée, _Britany_," I said.

Kaitlyn handed Derek a form to fill out.

"Hey Spacey, what's Britany's Social Insurance Number?" Derek asked.

"Do I look like I could pass off as Britany?" I said.

Derek opened his mouth to retort, but I held up my index finger, "Eh. Retorical."

Derek rolled his eyes, then went outside to find Britany.

"He's **hot**!" Kaitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad he's you're his step-sis, you guys are really cute together."

I rolled my eyes again, then Britany and Derek came back.

Kaitlyn and I chatted, as Britany and Derek filled out the form.

When that was done, the three of us went to look at the settings in Ottawa.

The first place that we went to, was the place where I was suppose to meet Britany's parents.

Once Britany saw the outside, she instantly gushed, "Oh my god! This place is gor-ge-ous!"

Mr. and Mrs. Chalet were standing outside.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Britany said, rushing to her parents.

"Britany!" they said, enfolding her into a hug.

As they had their little reunion, Derek and I went inside.

I was talking to a janitor there, when Mr. Chalet said, "Ms. Venturi."

I continued talking to the janitor, since well...

I'm not Ms. Venturi.

Then Derek said, "Spacey."

I turned around, "Huh?"

"Ms. Venturi, I'm Mark Chalet, and this is my wife Gabrielle Chalet," he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. But I'm not a Venturi," I said politely.

"You're not?" Mark Chalet said confused, "Aren't you my daughter's fiancé's sister?"

"Step-sister," I said.

"Oh, I see. So Ms..."

"Macdonald," I finished.

"Ah, Ms. Macdonald. Please give my daughter whatever she wants. My wife and I want to give her the best wedding."

"No problem," I said nicely.

"Oh my gosh! This is sooooo cute," Britany said about some decoration.

"Well anyway, we have to get going. See you at the wedding."

Then the two older Chalet's left.

Derek and I had to pry Britany out of the place and into the car, to go to another place.

When we got to the next place, Britany fell in love again.

"We are definately having it here," Britany said, then turned to Derek, "Isn't it so pretty?"

Derek nodded robotically.

"So this place it is," I said, jotting it down on to a notebook, "Where'd you like the reception?"

"Hotel. Five star hotel. The hotel by Planning Road."

I nodded, and scribbled that down too, then they drove me back to my apartment.

"Anyway, there's this party tonight at Stenzel Bar. Can you come?" Britany asked me.

"Um..." I said.

"Please," Britany said, as Derek stopped the car in front of the apartment building.

"Sure," I said with a fake smile.

"Great! We'll pick you up at eight," Britany chirped.

I nodded, before getting out of the car.

"And Casey?"

I looked back at Britany.

"Thanks for planning my wedding."

"It's my job, Britany."

"I know, but still."

I chuckled, "See you."

When I let myself through the door, Lauren wasn't back yet.

I showered, then put on a black tube top, with a denim mini skirt.

I placed an extra tube of eye liner, lip gloss, and mascara in my back pocket.

After what happened the other night, definately an extra.

I heated up frozen pizza, and ate it along with a can of coke.

"Why are _you_ all dressed up? What's the occasion?" Lauren asked, as she came in.

"Party."

"With who?"

"Britany and Derek."

"Oooo," Lauren said with a twinkle in her eye, "Where?"

"Stenzel Bar."

"I heard that place is hot. Haven't gone there yet though," Lauren said.

"You wanna come?" I asked her.

"Nah. I have work to do. And anyway, it's your night tonight," she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, and drained my can of coke.

"There's another slice in the microwave," I told her, as someone knocked on the door.

Lauren nodded a thanks, then handed me three tubes of make-up.

I patted my back pocket, and Lauren chuckled.

I grabbed my purse, but left my jacket, since it was supposedly suppose to be warm tonight.

"Have fun!" Lauren said, as I left.

When we got there, Britany immediately hit off with some random guy.

Derek didn't seem to care though.

I went to get a drink, and Derek followed.

"Can I have a coke please?" I asked the bartender.

His eyes flickered over my chest, and I looked at him with disgust.

"Can I have the same please," Derek said, when he noticed this.

The bartender handed us our drinks with a sour face.

"Why not alcohol?" I asked Derek, as we took our drinks to find somewhere to sit.

"Not today," Derek shrugged.

We eventually, just leaned against the wall, staring as people stumbled past us.

"I have a question," I said, breaking the silence between us.

"Ask away."

"What were you thinking when you realized that I was your wedding planner?" I asked, then putting my lips to the can.

"Well first, I thought was imagining it. I mean, what were the chances?" he said.

"Apparently pretty big," I mumbled.

Derek laughed, and put his arm over my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him.

"And then, I was like 'Shit. My girlfriend is planning my wedding!'"

"**Ex-**girlfriend," I corrected.

"No, girlfriend with the invisible 'ex'," Derek said.

I rolled my eyes, as Derek placing his can on the table beside him.

"Hey, Britany's going somewhere with that guy," I pointed out to Derek, where Britany was dragging some guy upstairs.

Derek shrugged like it was nothing, then he continued.

"Then I was like 'Great! I can hang with Casey.' And then, 'Wait...What if she doesn't like hanging out with me'."

I placed my can on the table too, and gave Derek a hug around his middle, "Eh, don't worry. I love hanging out with you."

Derek chuckled, "I like hanging out with you too."

I looked up at him, to find his face only a few centimeters from mine.

I froze.

His fingers brushed gently across my cheek, "That Jesse guy. Was he..."

"No," I said barely above a whisper.

Derek pursed his lips, like he was deciding what to do next.

Then he slowly filled the gap, and pressed his lips against mine.

My fingers slid across his face, and on to his hair.

His hands played with the hem of my skirt.

I broke the kiss, placing my forehead against his, "This is wrong, Derek," I whispered softly.

"Who cares. I'm Derek Venturi. Does it matter?" Derek whispered, then placed his lips back on mine.

Then we were playing tonsil hockey.

I know.

It's wrong.

I'm kissing my ex.

I'm making out with my step-brother.

I'm tonguing a guy who's wedding I'm planning.

And I'm frenching a guy that's gonna get married soon.

Yet it feels so right.


	14. Thirteen: He Regrets

**Author's Note: O**mg, I totally forgot to update yesterday. I remembered when I was on earlier today, but then my internet wouldn't work for some weird reason (my messengers worked, but not the web.) So this story will be one day late to being complete. But here's the chapter!

**♥****♥♥****♥♥****♥♥****♥♥****♥♥♥****♥ **

**Chapter Thirteen- He Regrets, Yet He Pleads Double Wrongs  
**_Last night, at Stenzel Bar, the famous Derek Venturi, and his fiancée were caught making out with someone not each other. What's going on with the two? Venturi was seen frenching his wedding planner, ex-girlfriend, and step-sister. Britany Chalet, his fiancée, was caught going homerun with some unidentified random guy from the bar._

_Who's the bad guy? Venturi, or Chalet?_

"I would say congratulations. But making front page, _isn't_ something to be proud of when it's about _that_," Lauren said slowly, the next morning.

I groaned, "Oh my god."

Lauren gave me a hug, "Don't worry. As long as Derek doesn't regret it, you'll be fine. I mean, he always wins, doesn't he?" Lauren said, trying to cheer me up.

I froze, "But what if he regrets it?" I said worried, then burst into tears.

"It's okay, Case." Lauren chanted.

I just sobbed more.

Then my cell phone range.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Macdonald!" my boss yelled from the other end.

"Yes?" I stammered.

"What is this about Venturi?" she barked.

"I swear it'll never happen again."

"It better not," she snapped then hung up.

Then Tessa came through the doors, and rushed over to my side.

She hugged me tightly, "It's okay."

I wiped away my tears.

"Thanks," I said, "I'm gonna get take a walk."

Tessa and Lauren nodded.

I slipped my keys and cell phone into my gray sweatshirt pocket, and walked out with my hands in my pocket.

I walked down the streets of Ottawa, my head down.

Then I heard familiar voices.

"Why'd you kiss her?"

My eyebrows knited together.

Derek and Britany.

They were arguing behind their hotel.

I silently crept around, and watched as they argued.

"Why'd you have sex with some random guy?"

"Because he was hot," Britanys aid in a 'duh' tone, "Now answer my question."

"Because _she's _hot," Derek said, clearly annoyed.

Britany slapped him across the cheek.

Not hard enough for him to flinch though.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she hissed.

"What's wrong with _you?"_ Derek said to her.

"Stop saying what I'm saying," Britany yelled at him.

"Fine," Derek shrugged, "And anyway, why do you care so much about who I kiss? It's not like it meant anything."

I gasped, but that loud.

But loud enough for them to hear.

They both turned around.

Britany glared at me, while Derek's face was emotionless.

Then I ran.

I sat on the rocks by the river, as my cell phone continuously vibrated in my pocket.

Tears along with my make-up streamed down my cheeks.

Then the vibrating stopped, I took it out, and played the messages.

_Casey, please. Pick up, I didn't mean it._

_Case. You okay? Derek keeps on calling for you. What happened? Call back asap._

_Casey. Pick up. I beg you. Where are you? I have to talk to you._

"Casey!" I heard Derek yell from behind me, as I was only on my third voice message.

I got up, and went another direction, putting my cell phone back into my pocket.

Derek hopped my rock to rock, and grabbed my arm.

"I didn't mean it," he said pleadingly.

I pulled my arm away from his grip, "Didn't mean what? The kiss? Then why'd you kiss me," I hissed, then turned abruptly.

Derek grabbed my arm again, and spun my around.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed, then continued walked down the river bank.

Derek rushed in front of me.

"Please. Let me explain," Derek begged.

I slapped Derek painfully across the face.

"Get. Away from me," I said, then walking away.

But Derek had me cornered at a cliff.

I looked down, it was water.

It wouldn't be a long fall...

"Casey, please. Let my explain," Derek pleaded.

"No. I don't wanna hear your excuses, Derek."

"But it's not what---" Derek stopped.

I had jumped.


	15. Fourteen: Game Over

**Author's Note:** Game over! (Remember, the game's over; not the story.) By the way, my internet is going weird. It's working one minute, it's not working the next. So if in the next few days, I don't post that chapter that day; blame my internet. ;)

(Warning: Few swear words included in this chapter.)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter Fourteen- Game Over**  
It was fun going down.

It wasn't _as_ scary.

I did jump once with Derek.

But he was catching me that time.

Well anyway.

My body slapped against the water painfully.

My body sunk under water.

I sunk so low to the point where I couldn't breathe.

I breathed in water, and began to choke.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body, pulling me up the water.

It was followed by angry words, "What the fuck were you thinking, Casey. Are you trying to fuckin' kill yourself? What the hell is wrong with you?" as he pulled me to shore.

I sat on Derek's lap, trying to choke up the water in my systems, while Derek sat there awakardly patting my back and muttering words under his breath.

When I was breathing air again, I leaned against Derek's wet shirt.

Derek wrapped his arms around my body, asking me, "What the fuck were you thinking, Casey?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I just needed to go for a swim."

"...Right."

"Just pormise me you won't do that again," Derek said quietly in my ear.

"I promise," I whispered.

I was aching to leave and yell at him about what he had said to Britany.

But I didn't.

I liked the way it felt when his arms were around me.

When he whispered things in my ear.

Silence filled the air, but Derek interrupted a while later.

"About what I said to Britany," Derek started.

I started get up, but Derek's arms stayed firm and wouldn't let me go.

"Just let me explain," Derek said in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I gave up, sitting stiffly on his lap.

"I didn't mean what I said. The kiss meant the world to me. I don't regret it, Casey."

"Then why'd you say it?" I asked him, staring out at the water.

"It's incest, Casey," Derek said.

I shoved his chest, having him let go of me.

I stood up, "What are we? Back in high school? Since when did _you_ care about what people would say about us. You know what?" I yelled.

"I'm done with this bullshit. I'm done trying to figure you out, Derek," I said quietly, shaking my head slightly.

It's not exactly normal for me swear.

But oh my god, he gets on my nerves.

"Game over, Derek," I whisper, shaking my head slightly, then walking away.


	16. Fifteen: Always First

**Author's Note: **Just read the chapter.

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Chapter Fifteen- Always First**  
I ignore Derek's pleads for me to stop.

I take the bus back to work, sitting at the end of the bus, staring out the window, tears threatening to fall.

I push open the main doors, to see Tessa on the phone.

I give her a small sad wave.

Her face fills with worry, as I walk to my office, locking myself there.

I let the tears come out freely.

Someone knocked softly on my door.

"Go away," I said between hiccups.

"Casey. Please, open the door," Lauren said.

I unlocked the door, and Tessa and Lauren came in.

The both hugged me, even though they had no clue what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked gently.

I breathed in and out to even out my breathing.

"I was walking down the street, and I heard Britany and Derek arguing about what had happened last night. Derek said that the kiss didn't mean anything. I gasped, and they heard. So I ran. Derek found me at the river. He tried to explain, but then I jumped from the small cliff there," I said quietly, my head down.

Tessa and Lauren gasped.

"You...jumped?" Lauren said in shock.

I nodded, "Derek went in after. Towed me back, then he told me that it was incest. So I yelled him. In high school, he never cared incest and whatever that was wrong between us;and that it was game over."

"Aw, sweetie. Forget about him. Let's go get some ice cream and watch a movie back at the apartment, how about that?" Lauren said.

I gave a small tight small and nodded.

The three of us, went to Blockbusters first, to get the movie.

"How about Grease?" Lauren said.

I shook my head.

"The Messenger?" Tessa asked, holding up the dvd.

I shook my head again, and looked around.

My eyes landed on something.

I picked it up.

The Wedding Planner.

"Got it," I told them.

We grabbed a few packs of popcorm along with it.

Then we got a few tubs of ice cream.

When we got back to mine and Lauren's apartment, we popped the popcorn, started the movie, grabbed some spoons for the ice cream, then pressed play.

When the credits started rolling, I started to cry.

"Why can't my life have an ending like that? I mean, we both have like the same life poblem," I said sobbing.

Lauren patted me on the back, "It's okay, Casey. You'll have a perfect ending. Don't worry."

I shoved another spoon of vanilla ice cream into my mouth.

I better have a perfect ending.

Or else Derek's dead.

The next day, I worked with the Andersons.

"Hey Casey," Becky said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for asking," I said.

"Eh, no problem. I mean, if you go into depression, my wedding won't be happening," Becky joked.

I laughed.

After Becky and Brian left, an unexpected visitor came by.

"Come in," I said, when someone knocked on my door.

Britany came in, and I froze.

"Casey," she said, with a nod.

"Britany, it's a surprise to see you here," I said nervously.

Britany laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hunt you. I have to talk to you about Derek."

Derek.

Derek?

Why Derek?

"What about him?" I said politely.

"Well for starters, there's no wedding."

"No wedding," I repeated stupidly.

"Yeah. He's...not exactly into me. He spent the whole day yesterday, hiding in the bathroom. What he was doing? I think he was crying," Britany said slowly.

Crying.

Derek...crying?

"I don't know what happened yesterday. But you're important to him. Whoever he dates is always second best to him, because the first place to his heart is taken. And only one girl can fill that spot. And that girl is you. I always knew that Derek wasn't fully into me. You naturally know these things. I wanted to be his first best, but now I know that I can't fill that spot. Because I'm not you. Maybe if you're me, I might have a shot, but that won't happen," Britany said with a chuckle at the end.

I didn't move.

"You've won the first place to his heart. I know you're mad at him, but I've just come to say that whatever happens, you'll always be first," Britany said with a smile.

I didn't say anything, but then I smiled.

"...Thanks for telling me, Britany. It probably took you a lot of courage to come talk to me," I said.

"Eh, not really. I've found a new guy," Britany said with a grin.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked her.

"Jesse."

"Jesse?"

"I hope it's okay with you," Britany said quickly.

I let out a laugh, "It's okay."

"Okay. Well I have a lunch date with him in a while. But I want you to know that yeah, I may seem like a cold-heartless bitchy bimbo, but I don't wanna be your enemy. I don't mind if you french Derek. You guys look cute together. So are we on good terms? I know you probably don't wanna be my friend, but still, are we good?" Britany said.

I nodded with a real smile, "We're good," then I hugged, "And I wouldn't mind being your friend."

Britany hugged back, "You're a good person, Casey. With or without Derek."

"Thanks. You're a pretty cool person too. I hope you and Jesse have fun."

"Thanks. Well if you need me to kick Derek's ass, here's my number," Britany said, scribbling a number, then handing it to me.

I laughed, "Thanks. Bye."

"See ya," Britany said, then leaving.

Maybe Lauren's

* * *

right.

I might have a happy ending after all.


	17. Sixteen: Perfect Enough For Me

**Author's Note: **I'm SO sorry. I was watching a Korean drama, had to read the sub-titles, since I don't know Korean, but it was SO good. SO addicting. But fanfictions are good to. . Well this is the final chapter. Epilogue will come tomorrow. Enjoy the ending!

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**C****hapter Sixteen- Perfect Enough For Me**  
"Hey, I'm going out," I said to Tessa.

Tessa nodded, "Just don't go jumping cliffs," she said.

I laughed, as I swung my purse over my shoulder, "I won't. I promise."

I walked to my car, then drove to the coffee shop again.

I hadn't come in a while, and I missed the homey feeling.

"Hey!" I said to Frank, as I passed him.

"Hey, Casey. Haven't seen you in a while. The usual?"

I nodded, and sat on a stool, and leaned on the table.

Frank handed me my drink.

"Thanks," I said, paying him with a tip.

Frank smiled at me, "Have fun with Derek," he said with a wink.

I looked at him confused, but when he pointed at the person who had just entered, I understood.

Derek walked over to where I sat, and sat in the stool beside me.

"So there's no wedding bells, I hear," I said to Derek.

Derek grunted.

Neither one of us said anything.

"I'm sorry about what I said. You're right, I am confusing. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I caused all this trouble, and that I'll just leave you to your good life," Derek said, getting up to leave.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Who said I wanted you to leave?"

Derek grinned, and sat back down.

"I'm sorry for being such a big nuisance," I said to him, leaning against his shoulder.

Derek wrapped his arms around me, "Eh, it's okay. I missed you anyway."

"I know."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Britany came back this afternoon," I told him, "She said that even though you proposed to her, she was always second best. And that I was first," I said, looking up at him, "Is that true?"

Our lips were inches apart.

Derek whispered, "Yeah. It's true."

We stayed like that, staring at each other's eyes.

"I wanna restart the game. Can I?" Derek said barely above a whisper.

I smiled, "Of course you can," I said.

Then the gap between us was closed, and our lips collided together.

Lauren was right.

I did get a perfect ending.


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Last update! Sorry to update so late. But when I logged on to my computer, I had 106 emails to read from you guys...and that took me awhile... Check out my newest story, summary is at the bottom of this chapter. And other important information at the bottom.

**♥**

**Epilogue  
**"You may now kiss the bride."

Derek pressed his lips against mine, a hand circling my waist, and my arms around his neck.

Then Derek broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against mine.

"You look look absolutely stunning," he whispered, staring into my eyes.  
**a/n: WEDDING STUFF PICTURES IN MY PROFILE! MUST LOOKIE! **

"You don't look so bad yourself," I whispered back.

At the reception, the DJ called up Derek and I to have the first dance after we were pronounced husband and wife.

Derek led me to the middle of the dancefloor.

He placed his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" he whispered.

"About a million times, but you can tell me again," I said shyly, as we swayed to the music.

Derek chuckled with a smile on his face, "You look beautiful, Casey Venturi."

I giggled, and kissed him lightly against the lips, "I have to go, Derek."

"Go where?" Derek said suspiciously.

"I have to dance with your dad, and you have to dance with my mom. Remember?" I said reminding him, slowly pulling my arms off his neck.

"You just had to remember, didn't you," Derek teased.

With a giggle and a peck on the cheek, I left to find George.

Derek gave me a wink as he led my mom to the dancefloor.

"Haven't seen you in a while," George said, as we danced.

"Yeah. Been busy."

"Must have been," George said with a chuckle, "Planning your wedding in two months."

"Yeah. Derek wanted to get married this year, since next year would be another dozen months."

"Well you're happy," George said.

"Yeah. I'm happy."

After I danced with George, I danced with Jesse, Sam, Lauren's new boyfriend, Eric (the guy from the invitation printing place), Emily's husband: Rick, Mitch (from the wedding dress store), danced with my bridesmaids, Lauren, Tessa, Emily, Melissa, and Kaitlyn in our own little group for three songs, and a cute little dance with the flower girl, Emily's daughter.

When I finished, Derek wasn't on the dancefloor anymore.

I looked around to see Derek looking around.

I snuck behind him.

"Looking for me," I whispered in his ear.

Derek turned his head with a smile, "Yeah. I was."

We walked back over to the dancefloor, and Derek wrapped his arms around my body, and my arms went back to his neck, playing on the hairs on his neck.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I said.

Derek spun me in a circle 'til I became dizzy.

I clutched on to him, afraid I would fall.

"Dizzy?"

"Mhm," I said, with closed eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he murmured.

"Where're we going for our honeymoon?" I asked him, once I could see straight again.

"It's a surprise, Casey. You plan our wedding, I plan our honeymoon."

"But I told you everything about our wedding," I whined.

Derek grinned, "You didn't tell me you would look this sexy in your dresses."

I smacked his head lightly, "Get real, Derek."

"What?" Derek said, "You _do_ look hot in your dresses."

"Which one looks better on me?" I asked him, "This one makes me look fatter, I think."

"You're not fat, Casey."

"Fine, which one do I look better in, then?" I asked.

Derek took my arms off his neck, and took a small step back to look me over.

"Well the one that you wore at the church made me almost drop dead, but this one, I could get you out of it faster," Derek with a smirk, pulling my body back against him, and then fingering the zipper of the dress.

"Dirty Derek," I said in a motherly manner, tugging his hand back on to my waist.

"Hey, as long as I'm the last person to take off a wedding dress off you, you can scold me how many times you want," Derek muttered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you, Derek," I said softly, hugging Derek tightly.

"I love you too, Casey," Derek whispered back, kissing the top of my head.

My ending.

An ending that I'll remember forever.

Because it's mine.

And it's perfect.

**♥The End♥**

**♥Cute or what?!♥**

**Author's Note: **So that's the end of this story. There will be **NO sequel**. I repeat, no sequel. Because I have no clue what would be a plot for the sequel. I might write a story about Casey and Derek going through the life of having kids. But that might be a little while later.

I loved writing this story, even though I had it all written out from the beginning, but I loved reading your reviews. They helped me look forward to updating. (Last Saturday, when I forgot, that was my fault.)

Jannikajade had suggested for a celebration when the LwD section on ff. net reaches 1000 stories. To countdown until the thousand, check out this website(delete the spaces in between) or the website in my profile:

http// s7.invisionfree. com/Life(underscore)with (underscore)Derek

New Story

**Title: Four Years**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Derek's head repeated two words. Four years. He missed his son's first four years of life. And he vowed that he wouldn't miss anymore. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story**

http:// www. fanfiction. net(slash)s(slash) 3593686 (slash)1(slash)


End file.
